How are we Together?
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Jimmy and Petey are adults and Jimmy can't help but wonder...How are him and petey still together? One Shot.


Yo! Long time no write! Anyway I quit my job today because I disliked it and decided to work on some of my tension by writing. I went through a whole Bully stage and always wondered about Jimmy and Petey. Hope you like it! I'll be updating regularly from now on. This is going to be a flashback one shot of an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

How are we still together?

Jimmy Hopkins looked past the window in his ground apartment to the outside of the green garden that his husband was so insistent on keeping. The roses and bachelor's buttons glimmered beautifully in the sunlight, creating a rainbow effect on the ground. Petey slept firmly in Jimmy's strong arms. There was one thing that Jimmy would never understand in his thirty years of life. How the hell were he and Petey still together? He had a feeling it had started after Gary had attacked the school with the sociopath's "ultimate Prank", that just had almost resulted in a murder. After that Jimmy and Petey became enemy number one for the rest of the school population at Bulls Worth.

It had been fine for Jimmy since he was more than used to getting into fights and running from groups waiting to pummel him but for Petey it was hard. The soft spoken pink dressed boy was used to only getting picked on by Gary but having many friends to support him throughout the school. When everyone turned their backs on him and stopped associating with him except to beat him up, the intelligent boy withdrew within himself.

Jimmy and Petey were the pariah of Bullsworth. Petey being the silent but deadly mastermind behind all of Gary's actions and Jimmy being the muscle. This of course was complete bull but it was what the student population chose to believe. The bullying only increased for Petey because he wouldn't fight back, in some twisted way of thinking he deserved it. Jimmy had fought many of the intelligent teenager's attackers away.

Perhaps his feelings really started after Petey became depressed. The normally mildly social boy locked himself in his room for a week, not coming out for food or anything of the like. Normally Jimmy wouldn't have noticed or cared but with all of his former friends now looking at him like he was the new Gary, Petey was the only Jimmy could really socialized with. The for- hire bully had kicked down Petey's door and found his friend crying under his blanket.

For a second Jimmy was at a loss. He had never been particularly good at comforting and he barely remembered his mother holding him since she was always out at parties whoring it up with rich fat bastards. The nannies were always the ones to comfort him after a bad day or a fight. In truth he loved his nannies much more than he loved his mother. Whenever he was sad or crying the nanny that would be watching him for the day would come and hold him while gently rocking him. Jimmy shrugged, it was always worth a try.

Jimmy closed the door before quietly crawling under the blanket with Petey on the bed . Gently he took in the other boy's features from under the blanket. Petey had really lost weight from not eating for a week, his skin that was once slightly tan was now near deathly pale. His eyes were bloodshot from crying but what surprised Jimmy the most was the large bloody scabs that were made by a knife staining his arms. Did his friend try to kill himself? Or did someone else try for him?

Petey looked up seeing Jimmy and just buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder from the desperation of the situation. The bully quietly encircled his arms around the crying one. For that whole three hours Petey cried and Jimmy's shoulder and even more surprising was that Jimmy let him. When the smaller boy had finally calmed down enough to talk, Jimmy learned that Petey didn't have anyone to go home to. Pete once had a loving mother who would do anything for him but after his mother died of cancer his step father shoved him into Bulls Worth. He didn't have any money in his bank account since his step father had stolen it all.

Jimmy was surprised at this. Sure he didn't have any relationship whatsoever with his mom, but he knew that if he just sucked up for a couple of months he would be back into the family fold. Petey didn't have this, there was literally nothing left out there for the pink dressed boy. It was in this moment that Jimmy felt protective over him. He had an urge to make sure Petey got better. The bully for hire went and stole some decent food for Petey and forced the pale boy to eat. Petey wasn't really too pleased with being told what to do but did it anyway. The cuts on his arms Jimmy found out was Petey's own doing.

After that Jimmy began staying in his friend's room and after some time the two began sleeping together. Not in the way of sex by sleeping together but just literal sleeping. There was no harm in embracing when they were asleep. The two lived like that for two years at Bulls Worth. In a way it was easy to forget about life outside the caged in building. But finally they graduated. Petey as predicted graduated at the top of his class and Jimmy passed somewhere in the middle due to Petey's help. Did it really surprise him that Jimmy received a letter from his mother with one hundred dollars in it wishing him a good life far away from her? Of course Petey didn't have anywhere to go either. His step father had spent the family fortune and was now living in a shack somewhere in Florida, plus all of the pinkly dressed boy's relatives were dead. They had no money but thankfully Jimmy still had the beach house that he had won from the preps.

The two had moved in their immediately after graduation. It was around that time that Jimmy realized that he would need the small luxuries like heat, electricity, water, and furniture. Before he had never had the time to care since he lived at Bulls Worth but reality was never a kind mistress. Thus Jimmy and Petey went looking for work. Jimmy did what he did best like stealing and fighting to earn money while Pete did the legal thing and went to work at a nine to five job. It was barely enough and sometimes a credit card would "accidentally" find its way into Jimmy's hands leaving Petey to cover up the evidence. It was bad but they had to do what they had to do to survive.

It was around that time that they started having sex. At first it was nothing, just a few innocent kisses to soothe the pain of what their life had become and then it was full blown incoherent thrusting. The two boys were addicted to each other. Petey desperately wanted to go to college and become a doctor and Jimmy wanted to try and become a full time bodyguard that could actually make a living while doing what he did now only legally. Still a college degree was expensive and would be nearly impossible to get without going into debt.

Then an amazing idea came to the boys. The military. Petey joined the air force national guard and became a linguist while Jimmy joined the Army and was put as a stock loader. There was only one person to write to so they tried to write a letter every week. When Jimmy heard that his lover wasn't going to be on the front lines and would just be behind a desk deciphering codes a wave a relief washed over him. The very opposite happened to Pete when he found out where Jimmy was placed. For four years the two spent their time apart with only minimal contact and letters to keep them going.

They both had people they were with while the other was gone, but every time it was always the other that they thought about. Then it had happened Pete and Jimmy had served their time. Jimmy was now a hit man and Pete had made it to med school. The two justified their current situation and moved back together again. History repeated itself. It was ironic Jimmy would note later in his life how they had never said that they were boyfriends or that they loved each other yet they always knew what they were. Nothing was ever said about it for fear of breaking their sacred peace.

There wasn't a night that Petey wasn't showered with kisses or embraced by Jimmy. There wasn't a week where Jimmy wasn't thrusting erratically into him trying to prolong the climax for both of them and draw the pleasure out. Jimmy had always meant to move out of the upscale apartment but after everything Jimmy had come to realize that he was deathly afraid of being alone. The silence was just plain to much and Mr. Hopkins had no doubt that it would be what pushed him into insanity. So he stayed and he contributed even after Petey became a famous plastic surgeon and had women throwing themselves at HIS Pete. Despite this when they got back together and to this very day they had never taken another lover.

And that was the way Jimmy Hopkins was going to keep it.

Pete shifted a little and Jimmy lightly kissed his forehead, moving slightly to the side to give his "husband" more room. He figured he should get back to sleep because he had to bodyguard Pinky and Derby's bratty twins tomorrow. Who would have thought after all these years he still would be hanging out with them or for that matter that Pinky would have stolen the family fortune and made out on her own with Derby.

But that was a different story for a different day.

The End.


End file.
